A Living Item
by Elwyndra
Summary: AU: From the 1st Movie: Mewtwo will take over, and he will change the world. Humans will not rule... Pokemons will. They will be the masters of humans... forever. DISCONTINUED
1. You Can Run

**A Living Item**

**A/N: **Ok, I used to be extremely fond with Pokemon (when I was kid) but now that it got extremely childish, I kind of dislike the new channels. (groans irritably) So I'm gonna do something evil by making a pretty evil fanfic! Muhahaha! If you dislike the story, then fine, shoo, go away! But if you like it, (grins evilly) well, enjoy it and please review! (cackles loudly, echoing in the distant) Also, its based on the first movie where Mewtwo is a bit angered and stuff (chasing pokeballs, except it doesnt just chase pokemons, it chases the trainers).

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokemon. I don't really mind not owning it either except maybe some pokemons but... lol, nope, I own nothing except some character's I have made!

**Warning: If you do not like bad endings, evil endings, you should stay away. It's fairly possible it's gonna turn out very evilly sad or dark!**

**Prologue - You Can Run**

The black pokemon balls, made by Mewtwo himself, sped fast through the huge hall as it wreaked havoc. Every living pokemon were put into the black pokeballs without a moments hesitation. As Misty, Ash and Brook ran, they knew they were not going to make it. Their pokemons were now being stolen awayby another strong pokemon. Whateverhe wanted,he certainly didn't like humans.

"Psyduck, run!" Misty screamed as she saw to her horror that her Staryu being taken away by a black pokemon ball. She could hear the other pokemon trainers, tricked into coming to the island, screaming helplessly as they grasped air right before they could grab their pokemons.

"Pikachu, hold on!" Ash shouted as the three and their pokemons ran for the huge, heavy looking door. They slammed into it as they saw the pokemon balls speeding towards their way. Brook gave a yell as he tried to push the door open. No use, it didn't budge.

"**IT IS NO USE! STOP AND ACCEPT YOUR FATES, HUMANS!**" the deep voice of the pokemon, Mewtwo, echoed through the hall. Ash, Misty and Brook all turned hatefully at the ugly pokemon as the black pokeball managed to grab Pikachu from Ash's grasp. Ash tried to grab the pokeball but it dodged out of the way as if it was taunting Ash. Ash gave a angry yell and glared even more fiercely at Mewtwo, who only stared at him with a cruel smile printed on his face.

"You ugly pokemon! Yeah you! You think your better than us, huh? Well, what are you going to do with us now?" Ash roared at Mewtwo, who averted his head with a glare of its pokemon eyes. It raised its hand like paw and one black pokemon ball came whizzing their way. Ash backed away and felt the door behind him.

"You think so, _hmm?_" Mewtwo's voice echoed suddenly in Ash's head as the pokemon ball zapped at Ash and to Misty and Brook's horror, saw him sucked into the pokemon ball in a blink of an eye.

"ASH!" Misty and Brook both shouted but it was no use. The pokeball carrying Ash was now speeding back into Mewtwo. They heard a cruel laughescapeMewtwo's lipsas he now gripped a wriggling pokeball in his hand. "Now suffer his fate, disgusting humans."

**A/N: **Hem hem, sorry about the short chapter. It's still a prologue, so dont come yelling at me! Please review? **Edited 9/21/2005**


	2. Genie in a Bottle

**A Living Item**

**A/N: **(evil giggle) Here I'm back again! Thank you for your reviews, I love them! Muhahaha! lol And I need to write in a few things in warning, One - I don't have Microsoft Word, and that equals no SpellCheck. (sighs) So forgive me if I make a bit of mistakes, I thought it best that the chapters can have a bit of that. I can't let you guys waiting forever:D And two - I am now currently in a very irritating Writer's Block (growls) so if all the sentences sound like weird statements, then forgive me, cause that's what happens when I have a half shattered Writer's Block stuck in my writing circulation. (weak laugh) Hopefully it would get better and after my head recovers from eating to much chocolate, I will rewrite, in which case you can have a look again and say, "OOOhhh! So that was what the word 'doster' stood for!' lol Anyways, I'm not gonna let you wait any longer! Thank you again for your reviews (btw R12, I know Mewtwo isn't ugly. I actually think he is a magnificent and beautiful creation. That was only written in the fic cause it was a bit like the team's thought) (Blue Autumn Sky thank you for your review! It has been very helpful. Also, I totally forgot about the whacking pokeballs, lol. It was about three-four years ago when I saw that movie so my memory about it is getting rather faint. But no worries, I will mention that somewhere... somehow, lol) (EkaSwede, I also thank you for your review! It has been very helpful. I will correct the Prologue with the corrections you sent me! Thanks:)) and please review again:D Enjoy!

P.S.- I love torturing Ash, lol. So if it sounds like his the main guy in the fic, sorry! XP I am so evil. His gonna come out in the next chap!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokemon. I don't really mind not owning it either except maybe some pokemons but... lol, nope, I own nothing except some character's I have made!

**Warning: If you do not like bad endings, evil endings, you should stay away. It's fairly possible it's gonna turn out very evilly sad or dark!**

**Chapter One - Genie in a Bottle**

Mewtwo grinned as he captured last of the humans he had lured onto the island. He looked down at the gleaming black pokeballs lined in front of him and couldn't help but grin even more wider. He had accomplished in capturing the most strongest of the human trainers or were thought to be so. This was proving to be too easy. And he enjoyed it, like he enjoyed attacking those pokemons in that system the Rocket Team Boss had attached his body with. He's grin faltered at the thought of seeing that smile on the human's despicable face.

His grin slowly turned into a ugly frown. He despised those humans, the humans that had destroyed the little girl **(A/N: I'm not sure if you have seen it before, but in some Special Feature or so, there was a little girl in Mewtwo's dream; including Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander)** that had played with him and with his pokemon friends when he was lonely and feeling sad. He blinked a few times, thinking over those good feelings of just being young and having fun with the most ridiculous things.

He pushed the memory aside, concentrating on the task at hand. He looked around at the lab had had recreated with his powers. Was this what he was destined to do? To rid of humans? Yes, that must be it. Any pokemon loyal to those cruel and brutal creatures called 'human beings' will be either disposed of or forced to join him.

Eyes filling with satisfaction at the thought, he raised his white paws up into the air. The black gleaming pokeballs floated up into the air with the movement of his paws, like some invisible force was raising it up for him. He looked at all of them closely to identify which were the humans and which were the pokemons and put them both in separate metal trays.

He heard footsteps, or rather thundering _pawsteps_, as he turned to see his fellow member, Charizard, looking at him with blazing coal black eyes. _Mewtwo..._ The Charizard spoke telepatheically and Mewtwo's head cocked up. The Charizard stared back with a triumphant look on his face. He was a rather beautiful creature of fire, but unlike normal Charizard's, he had a rather unique decoration of black stripes all over his body. The Charizard breathed a small fume of fire from his nostrils and waited for Mewtwo's response._Yes Mojraz?_ Mewtwo answered and the large pokemon folded it's wings further and approached Mewtwo.

_What are you going to do with the pokemons? I can train them to believe humans are bad. If not..._ The Charizard, named Mojraz, breathed a long stream of fire in explaining what he will do to the pokemons. Mewtwo gave a dark chuckle and raised a few pokemon balls off of the tray with a wave of his hand. The Charizard gave out a roar of joy at the worless response to his question as he saw about three pokeballs landing on the ground in front of Mojraz's feet.

"Train them. If they refuse, eat them, burn them, do anything you want."

Mojraz inclined his head with a nodd and scooped the three pokeballs with his jaws. Mojraz spread his wings wide and flew out of the room with a bursting roar of wind.

Mewtwo smiled and then his eyes focused at the familiar pokeball. The one he had trapped a pokemon trainer called Ash Ketchup. He gave a snarl and then motioned for his psychic powers to put the pokeball into the special section for a project he was going to try. He called it the Pokemorphication. It was really just a reeducation for the humans, except they become the creatures they had once trapped with their own pathetic pokeballs.

_This is going to be very interesting... _Mewtwo thought and a cruel smile stretched on his white lips.

**A/N: **Yay! I had survived the writer's block (well half of it) and had finally accomplished in writing a new fic chap! lol (patts self on back) Please review?


End file.
